Its Secret
by Fujoshi-Uke
Summary: Hanya Sebuah Rahasia,LUBAEK,HUNKAI


Author : Kim Jae So

Cast :

- Xi Luhan

- Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast :

- Oh Sehun

- Kim Jongin

Pairing : LUBAEK , HUNKAI

Genre : Humor gagal,Comedy tambah gagal,Romance gak jadi,Sad tambah gak jadi

Length : OneShort

Rating : PG or NC ?

NB : ONESHORT PENUH DENGAN DIRTY TALK!

.

.

.

LUBAEK

Seorang namja manis tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mata nya,membiasakan diri nya untuk melihat sekitar. Namun,hanya gelap yang dia lihat. Ia terus saja mengerjapkan kedua mata indah nya,tetapi hasil nya selalu sama,yaitu gelap.

"Gelap,kumohon siapa saja nyalakan lampu nya." Pinta namja manis ini sembari berusaha menggerakan kedua tangan nya. Tetapi hasil nya nihil,dia tak bisa menggerakan kedua tangan nya. Kedua tangan nya seperti di tahan dengan sesuatu yang kuat. Ia mencoba menggerakan kedua kaki nya,tapi hanya rasa nyeri dan sakit yang dia rasakan,sepertinya kaki nya diikat dengan kuat dan dilebarkan. Ia juga merasa hawa di sekitar sini sangat dingin. Ia benar-benar butuh penerangan sekarang.

"Ughh nghh." Ia mendesah pelan,saat ada sesuatu yang basah menyentuh nipple kanan nya. Tunggu?Menyentuh nipple kanan nya dengan sesuatu yang basah?Jangan katakan dirinya kini dalam bahaya! Namja manis ini benar-benar takut sekarang.

"S-siapa itu?" Tanya namja manis ini gemetar.

"Diamlah sweet hole,nikmati saja. Oke?" Seseorang berdirty talk pada nya dengan lembut,tetapi terkesan kotor. Seseorang itu,mulai mengemut nipple namja manis ini lembut,sesekali menggigit nya.

"Anghhhh,apa yang kauhh lakukanhh." Namja manis ini menggeliatkan kaki nya,dan itu semakin membuat sakit. Seseorang itu mulai mencumbu leher jenjang namja manis ini nafsu dan sesekali berdirty talk.

"Oh,sweet hole,leher mu sangat manis!Nipple mu juga imut,junior mu mungil." Seseorang itu berdirty talk lagi,sembari tangan nya meremas dengan kuat junior mungil namja manis ini.

"Nghh,kumohonhh lepaskannnhh akuhhh." Namja manis ini memohon dengan sangat,tetapi sama sekali tidak digubris oleh seseorang ini. Ia atau seseorang itu begitu nafsu menatap tubuh namja manis ini yang polos tanpa benang sedikitpun. Kenapa seseorang ini bisa melihat dengan jelas,sedangkan namja manis ini tidak?,Jawaban nya adalah karena kedua mata itu di tutup dengan kain agar dia tak bisa melihat.

"Gege,bagaimana dengan sahabat namja manis ini?Kalau tidak salah nama sahabat nya itu,Kim Jongin." Tiba-tiba ada suara serak tapi indah,dan namja manis ini begitu kaget jika sahabat nya juga berada disini. Ia terus berteriak sampai sebuah benda menyumpal mulut nya.

"Kau tiduri saja sekalian." Seseorang bersuara lembut tapi terkesan manly ini menjawab sembari mengeluar masukan junior besar nya didalam mulut namja manis ini. Bisa kita lihat,jika seseorang itu adalah namja tampan yang masih muda,mungkin sekitar 20an. Ia terus saja mengeluar masukan junior besar nya didalam mulut namja manis ini,dan terus saja membuat namja manis ini tersedak berkali-kali,bahkan untuk berteriak saja tidak bisa.

"Wouw,namja manis milikmu itu mempunyai junior yang mungil ge,setelah memakai nya,kita apakan mereka berdua?" Kini suara serak tapi indah itu berdirty talk,ia terlihat sedang menelanjangi tubuh namja manis yang lain.

"Sepertinya ia takkan keberatan jika ia terus dipakai sampai gege bosan. Lagi pula,lihatlah,sweet hole nya benar-benar indah." Namja tampan ini berdirty talk sembari menekan-nekal lubang kenikmatan namja manis ini.

"Luhan gege,berhentilah bermain-main. Langsung ke inti nya saja,aku sudah tak sabar melihat nya menjerit kesakitan." Ternyata namja tampan yang kini mengerjai tubuh namja manis dibawah nya adalah Luhan.

"Luhhhannnhhh?" Namja manis ini berbicara walaupun tak jelas,langsung saja namja tampan itu atau Luhan melesakkan junior besar nya lagi kedalam mulut indah itu.

"Sehun! Sebaik nya kai kerjai namja manis itu,dan jangan ganggu aku! Pergilah ke kamar lain,oke." Luhan membentak namja bernama Sehun,dan terus saja mempermainkan tubuh dibawah nya.

"Selamat menikmati tubuh Byun Baekhyun." Kata Sehun sembari pergi dari kamar itu dan menggendong tubuh mungil namja bernama Jongin.

"Oke,sekarang kau sudah tahu namaku,Oke Baekhyun kita langsung keinti saja nde?Sebelum itu,aku akan memasang ini." Kata Luhan sembari mengeluarkan junior besar nya di dalam mulut Baekhyun dan memberikan cock ring pada kepala junior Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan. Ia bergerak dengan gelisah.

Luhan mulai mengocok junior besar nya sembari menatap lubang kenikmatan Baekhyun nafsu dan mulai melesakkan junior besar nya kedalam dengan sekali hentakkan yang kuat. Baekhyun menjerit dengan pilu,darah segar menetes dari lubang kenikmatan Baekhyun. Seperti nya,Baekhyun sudah kehilangan keperawanan nya err maksud nya keperjakaan nya.

"Ini nikmat sweet hole!" Luhan memaju mundurkan junior besar nya dengan brutal sembari meremas junior mungil Baekhyun,Mencubiti twinsball Baekhyun dan Mengemut pusar Baekhyun kasar. Baekhyun menggelinjang antara sakit,geli,dan nikmat.

"AKHH,nghhh ughh akhhhsshhh." Baekhyun merintih tanpa henti,dan itu membuat Luhan semakin kasar dan kasar.

.

.

.

HUNKAI

"KYAAAAAAAAA" Teriakan yang begitu melengking terdengar di sudut ruangan.

PLAK

"BABO! Jangan berteriak,santai saja,junior ku belum seberapa." Sehun mulai berdirty talk lalu mencoba memasukkan kembali junior super besar nya kedalam hole nikmat namja manis bernama Jongin.

"Aku mohon,apa salahku." Jongin memohon ampun dengan wajah nya yang memelas dan ketakutan. Tetapi Sehun sama sekali tidak menggubris nya,malah terlihat Sehun semakin kasar pada Jongin.

Sehun mulai memasukkan dengan kasar,dikeluarkan lagi sampai ujung kepala junior nya,lalu di masukkan dengan sekali hentakan kasar. Jongin menjerit dengan pilu sama persis seperti Baekhyun.

"Enakkhh,ini nikmat sekalihhh." Sehun menggenjot tubuh Jongin dengan kasar,mengemut nipple nya,dan meremas kuat junior mungil Jongin.

Jongin mulai menangis dan berontak,namun sia-sia lebih kuat dibanding dengan nya. Junior Jongin mulai berkedut-kedut menandakkan akan klimaks,tapi dengan cekatan Sehun menutup kepala junior Jongin dengan ibu jari nya. Jongin kesakitan.

"Kenapahhhh ditutuphhh?Akuhhh mauhh keluarhhh."

"Aku dulu,karena aku mastemu!" Sehun klimaks,dan mengerluarkan didalam.

.

.

.

"Oke cut!,Kalian benar-benar profesional sekali!" Sang sutradara mulai menghentikan syuting nya.

"Ehm,bolehkah aku bertanya kenapa harus hardsex,dan kenapa dengan sesama jenis?" Tanya Sehun sedikit jijik.

"Emh,Its Secret." Sutradara itu menyeringai penuh misteri dan meninggalkan ke 4 insan itu.

.

.

.

_ENDING _

_GAJE YA?_

_fufufufufufufu~_

_lagi galau siihhh,..jadiiii yaa beginiiiiiiii_

_oke _

_RCL PLEASE_

_SAYA LAGI MALAS NGEBACON,. EH SALAH,. NGEBACOT,._

_OKE_

_YANG READ DAPAT JUNIOR NYA KRIS_

_YANG COMENT DAPAT JUNIOR NYA LUHAN_

_YANG LIKE DAPAT JUNIOR NYA SEHUN_

_YANG RCL DAPT JUNIOR NYA SEMUA MEMBERS KECUALI LAY,KAI,BAEKHYUN,XIUMIN,DAN CHANYEOL.. COZ,HE'S MY HUSBAND,..!_


End file.
